


Dark Souls III: The Invasion

by Swagdaddy_69



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Every character is a meme, Violent but not Graphically, Wrote this in ten minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagdaddy_69/pseuds/Swagdaddy_69
Summary: [INVADING WORLD AS DARK SPIRIT]A red portal appeared, a man standing up. He was invading the place infamously called 'Gank City' in the Nexi that people used to communicate across worlds with. He wasn't on it very often, and didn't quite know what that name meant.
Kudos: 2





	Dark Souls III: The Invasion

[INVADING WORLD AS DARK SPIRIT]  
A red portal appeared, a man standing up. He was invading the place infamously called 'Gank City' in the Nexi that people used to communicate across worlds with. He wasn't on it very often, and didn't quite know what that name meant.

He was with an average build. His first, really. Knight class, with the original armor, a 100% shield, and a Lothric Knight sword. His rings were nothing special, just some oddities. A Life Ring, Havel's Ring, Dragonscale Ring, and a Knight's Ring. The sword? It had been accidentally gotten his first time through High Wall, and it was well, really good.

But enough about that. This was an invasion, and not just a regular one.

He felt a dagger rammed into his back, his Dragonscale Ring saving him from probably dying. He was then kicked off before he could fall, sending him sprawling. He dives for his sword, catching it and scrambling to his feet, the white phantom wearing a Thrall hood, doing the 'Welcome' gesture. He takes a quick chug of his estus and prepares to fight.

"HEY!" He heard, his head whipping to see the fellow invader pointing behind the white phantom. He instinctively dives out the way to dodge a Chaos Bed Vestige, the heat making him break out in sweat.

The Thrall ran at his fellow invader, pulling out a Black Knight Greatsword. The fellow invader had but brigand's knives and the Sellsword Twinblades, yet she weaves through the strange swings of the black iron blade. Confident that she'll be alright, he turns back, nearly dropping his shield in fright. Two Greatswords, two Fallen Knights. One yellow, one blue. Blue charged the Red, and Yellow charged him, forcing him into combat.

The Yellow ran at him, heaving the massive bar of steel and swinging it down, the thing slamming into the ground. He had turned around and backstepped to dodge, now preforming a backstab. It did less damage than a heavy. Another Dragonscale Ring. Shit. The Fallen Knight took a sip of estus, and he charged to punish it, but he had neglected to notice the Fallen Knight switching out to a Caestus.

A loud sound ringed out as his sword was slapped aside, making him stagger. Before he could raise his defences, his wrist was grabbed, a solid kick delivered to his chest, disarming him. The Yellow then spun, using the force to bat him with the Greatsword's flat, sending him flying, shield shattering from the sheer force of the blow, shards scattering around him as he lands.

Gasping for breath, he rips off his imploded chestplate, letting him breathe properly. He began crawling, looking through his inventory, the Yellow edgewalking towards him, sword dragging along the ground loudly. He found something. He luckily had the stats for it, and it was at least +5. An Uchigatana, or something. He didn't quite have the time to read it as he stood, readying it. He doubted this could handle an attack from that....thing, but it would hurt.

A Chaos Bed Vestige collided into him, putting him down to a unseeable sliver of HP, though being sent flying made the Yellow's sudden swing miss. Well, that Life Ring certainly saved him. He supposed he should use his Divine Blessing, so he chugged down the blessed water, his HP completely healed. The Yellow was charging again, his attack predictable. He took note of what the Yellow had equipped: His Caestus and Greatsword (One-Handed)

He read somewhat that that meant the Greatsword could be parried, and so he did something stupid. He dodged the running attack, and with the horizontal follow-up swing, he ducked, letting it slide along the edge of his Uchi. *SHHHIIINNNG* "HEY!" He yelled while he spun around, facing forward, and took a breath before plunging the blade.

He was parried, as he took too long to plunge, and as he staggered forward, his eyes widened. The Yellow spung him around, holding a fiery dagger, and stabbed him. He was dead.

He....wasn't dead? No, something had hit the Yellow just before he had begun the riposte, a ballista-sized arrow impaled in him, the tip frothing. The Host, the caster, was close, obviously waiting to point-down. The White was low on hp, and the blue was dead. The arrow exploded, sending everybody flying, killing the Yellow, Blue, and White. The host was still alive, but he was as well. Everything was blurry, his ears ringing, but he knew what he had to do. He ripped the dagger from the fading Yellow's hand, and leaped forward, catching the Host as she tried to run.

You bet he plunged that dagger deep, and kicked that fucker right off, though she survived, and got back up again, her Tears of Denial saving her. "HEY!" The Red, now near him, threw him a throwing knife, too far away himself. With a swish of his arm, the knife was off.

[HOST OF EMBERS DEFEATED]

He collapsed, breathing heavily, the other red patting him on the shoulder. He was a dragon, with a Greatbow he hasn't seen before. He was damn loaded on buffs. "See you in the Nexus." The invader said with a chuckle. "I'll be in the Reddit sector." He nods, before they disappear to their own worlds......


End file.
